Summer of Heaven
by danigurl23
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper have been going to the same sleep away summer camp for over 8 years. What happens when Edward is thrown into the mix? I suck at summaries guys its better than it sounds I promise! Rated M for future chapters
1. Arrival

Summary: Bella, Rose, Alice, Emmet and Jasper have been going to the same sleep away summer camp for over 8 years

Summer of Heaven

Summary: Bella, Rose, Alice, Emmet and Jasper have been going to the same sleep away summer camp for over 8 years. What happens when Edward is thrown into the mix?

**A/n: This is my first fan fiction guys!! Go easy on me, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Unfortunately the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does and she will not give it to me.**

**BPOV**

I let out a sigh of contentment, I was finally here! As a counselor life just couldn't get any better. No sooner had I stepped out of my car when I was drowned in a sea of screaming girls.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" they cried.

I laughed and said "Jeese guys! Let a girl breathe." The two assaulters stepped back and pouted at me. "Awww get back here," I relented. They laughed along with me as I flung my arms around them once more. "Alice! Rose! I missed you guys so much!" The two girls stepped back once again. "You guys look great,"I told them. They did too. Alice was short and pixie-like, with short black hair that was spiked every which way, while Rose was tall, blonde and had a body that a supermodel would have traded for anything.

"We missed you Bella!" Alice told me.

"It has been way too long since we've talked face to face," Rose said

"Come on we've been waiting for you! There's so much to tell!" Alice grabbed my back and started lugging it up the hill to our cabins.

**EPOV**

"I cant believe you guys dragged me here." I stared moodily out the tinted window.

"Awww, come on Eddie! It'll be fun!" My cousin Emmet told me. He clapped my shoulder heartily, which coming from a guy his size was quite a blow. I grimaced both from the slap and the name; I hated it when anyone called me Eddie.

"Its not going to be that bad, our best friend Jasper said. "We come here every summer and it's a blast."

I snorted, "Yah I can totally see why you spend an entire summer holed up on these grounds, babysitting a bunch of brats because their parents didn't want too!"

"Dude, lighten up! Were almost there," Jasper had this gleam in his eye when he said it.

_Hmmm I wonder what that's about_

Emmet saw the gates first. His booming voice filled the car, "YES! We're here! This is going to be the summer of our lives!"

I groaned, now I actually had to actively participate. We passed the staff parking lot in time to see a group of girls having a reunion. _Great, even better, hordes of screaming girls to chase off._

We checked in, and got our cabin numbers. Emmet was my Co and Jasper was next door to us. After leaving the Administration Offices, We drove back down the hill, and parked next to the lake here at camp. I made a face I looked into the toxic green of its water. Jasper pulled my car into a space next to a huge, rusty Chevy truck. I looked at it critically, "This thing should have been made into scrap metal years ago."

Emmet laughed, "Hey Jasper, looks like Bella never did get a new car."

Jasper chuckled with him. "She loves that car though; she won't even let Alice drive it."

I looked back and forth between the two of them. "You guys? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't worry dude, well introduce you to everyone. All the counselors know each other you know? It's because we've been coming here so long," Emmet flung his arm around my shoulders as he talked.

Ever the responsible one, Jasper spoke up, "Come on we'll introduce him to the girls later. Grab your bags we have staff welcome in like 45 minutes."

_The girls? Even Emmet looked excited at the mention of them, maybe that's why Jasper was all excited earlier. _

A/n: SO… that's the first chapter ,hope you guys like it. Please read and review, I would love to hear from you. Maybe not to horrible though?


	2. Fall of Destiny

Chapter 2: Fall of Destiny

**Chapter 2: Fall of Destiny**

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry for the wait... I was super busy this week... here's chapter two though... Hope you like it! **

**Bpov**

Alice and Rose had already gotten my cabin info so we went straight up to our summer homes. When I say straight up, I mean straight up. The hill we climbed to get to the cabins we were assigned o was almost a 90 degree angle. We were counseling the older kids this year, so we were up in staff row. The camp was built on a fucking mountain! There were so many hills it was crazy. The hill we climbed then took us took us at least five minutes to climb. The whole way up, Alice and Rose kept chattering away. I on the other hand, was panting when we finally reached our cabins. For such a tiny creature, she had a serious amount of energy.

"Ok, so Rose is in that cabin I forget what number it is. Rose?" Alice asked while she pointed down the row.

"Umm, 1B," Rose replied. "I am in there with three other counselors."

"Three?!" I gasped. That was four counselors for one cabin; it must be huge in there! "Why three Rose?"

"Oh, there's 21 girls in there, anyways Bella," Alice answered me. "_This_ is your cabin." I looked at the cabin number, it was 2M. "And guess what?!" she was practically shaking with excitement.

"No Way!" I shouted! "You are my co?! That's awesome!" We squealed together and had a little hug fest (**A/N: ********).**

"Ok girls, come put your stuff in, we have staff welcome in half an hour." Rose told us.

"WHAT?" Alice cried. "The boys are going to be there, I got a text from Jas saying that they were almost here. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I have to go get pretty," she dashed inside the cabin where we heard her rummaging through her bags.

I laughed and went in with Rose following me. I threw my bags on the unoccupied bunk and escaped back outside. I would explore our cabin later, right now I just wanted to breathe the fresh air.

I had been coming to camp for eight years, ever since I was in fifth grade. I had four amazing friends that I met that first year. We had kept in touch ever since, using phones, internet and video chats to contact each other. This last year though had been hectic, with college apps due and leaving next year, I had had a ton of stuff to do my senior year. I hadn't talked to any of them in months.

"Hello! Earth to Bella, its time to go!" Rose yelled in my ear. I jumped.

"Sorry Rose, I was day dreaming I guess," I told her as she laughed at my expression.

"Come on, lets grab Alice before we miss the welcome," she pulled my arm and my body followed, heading towards the explosion of clothes that was Alice's bags in the cabin.

**EPOV**

The trek to the cabins was _long. _ "Emmet!" I shouted. "How come you didn't tell me this camp was entirely made up of hills?"

He laughed, "Come on Cuz, it's not that bad. We're here anyways come and see."

"There are only two boy's cabins in our session so you guys are here in 5B, and I am right there in 5A with my co." Jasper said. "We don't have time to explore though; we have to get down to the amphitheatre, for staff welcome." He chuckled at my exasperated expression.

I walked into the cabin, it was small, probably only enough for seven or eight boys plus Emmet and I. Considering Emmet's size though, probably only 6 boys. "I call top bunk!" I shouted.

"Awww Eddie! I wanted top!" Emmet whined at me from outside.

"Yah but I would rather not have you and the top half of our bed fall on me in the middle of the night." I told him. I heard Jasper snicker.

"If we didn't have to go down right now, I would so beat your ass!" Emmet shouted.

"Good thing too, now you guys go down I will meet you guys in a bit."

I examined the cabin again. All we had was the bunk beds for the kids and us, shelves for clothes and two dressers. I sighed to myself. It was going to be a long summer. At least we had older guys, maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I walked into the sun again.

Jasper has said we were meeting in the amphitheatre, so I looked at the map Beatrice, our head had given to me. I looked at the map as I walked so I didn't notice where I was going. I looked up just in time to see a girl run straight into me. The force of the collision made her bounce of my chest, over balance and fall backwards. I automatically reached out to catch her. As she was pulled up against my body she looked up to thank me. Startled I almost dropped her again. Her eyes had so much depth, that I quickly lost myself in their deep chocolate pools.

**BPOV**

I saw the ground rushing up to meet my face for the third time that day. _Why don't I ever learn? I should just wear a helmet. _I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as the guy I had just run into caught me. I sighed in relief, maybe I wouldn't get sent to the ER during my first day at camp. Then my face reddened with embarrassment. _I had just run into a guy! I must look like such a klutz._ I looked up to thank my savior, and stared into the greenest eyes I had seen.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered. He set me on my feet while still looking into my eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his face. Electricity buzzed between us, making my body, flushed against his, run hot. He was honestly the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His features were chiseled, his lips plump and seemed as if carved by a master, they made me want to close the few inches between our faces and press my lips to him. To top of his gorgeousness he had messy bronze hair which looked like he had just rolled out of bed. It stuck out at odd angles that would have been tacky on another man, but looked alluring and sexy on him.

I heard cheering in the distance and finally tore my eyes away from his sparkling green ones. I blushed after realizing I had been staring. "I-I have to go, I-I, umm, Thank you again but-" I stuttered again and blushed. I ripped myself out of his grasp and ran down the hill, stumbling as I went. _Great, nice one Bella, now you not only look like an idiot but you sound like one too. _

I ran into Alice at the bottom of the hill. "Bella! Where have you been? I thought you just went back to grab your camera." She said when she saw me.

"Sorry Al I got caught up for a sec." I could feel the heat rush to my face as I thought of the beautiful man.

She pursed her lips at my blush but thankfully didn't say anything. "Come on then, were meeting the rest of the staff in our session now. Alice grabbed my arm and with surprising force from her pixie like frame, dragged me into the amphitheatre.

We arrived right in time to hear Ari, our camp director, telling our session to head to the arts building. "Where is Rose?" I asked Alice.

"She is going to meet us down there. Apparently she saw someone she knew," She laughed and winked at me after saying the last part.

I groaned. "Emmet is here huh?" We headed down yet another hill, this time towards the lower fields and the arts building.

"Uh huh, I think they headed to the back bathrooms."

I laughed at that. "So original, aren't they?" The back bathrooms were the alleged make-out spot throughout the entire camp. Some couple even went all the way in the bathroom. Needless to say, I tried not to ever use it.

We opened the doors to walk into the drama room of the arts building, still laughing at Rose and Emmet's audacity, when I saw _him._

**A/N: So that's the second chapter. Who do you think the guy is? Hmm… I bet ill surprise you! Hahaha I'm aiming at having the third chapter up by this weekend but it depends on how much work I have tomorrow. **

**Review! Suggestions? Comments? Please?**


	3. Haunting Past

A

**A.N. Ok I am so so so so so so so sorry for the wait… and I'm almost positive I said this last time but I've been crazy busy and haven't been able to type… BUT this is the longest chapter I've written as of now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer… **_**sniffle**_** (this is for the last chapter too; I realized I didn't put a disclaimer up on that one last week)**

**BPOV**

Unfortunately he saw me too.

"Hey Bells!" he cried from across the room. He ran towards me with his arms outstretched.

"Alice" I hissed, "You need to help me." I inwardly cringed as he pulled me into a hug. "Hey Jake," I tried to sound happy to see him as he released me.

"Wow, it's been a long time. You look great Bells," He said.

"Thanks," I squeezed Alice's arm as I replied. An awkward silence fell on the three of us.

"Can I talk to you Bells?" Jake said abruptly

"You are talking to me" I replied.

"Alone?"

"No I do not think so," Alice cut in. "You talked enough last summer I think." I sighed in relief as she pulled me across the room, and away from him.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I don't even know why he was talking to me," I told her. Last summer Jake and I had had a _thing_. He was so charming and cute I fell for him fast and hard. We lasted most of the summer. That is until I found him with Tanya, another girl in our session. I learned that he had been cheating on me since the beginning. We had a huge fight. I yelled at him until I cried and he just stood there and looked at me coldly. It ended with me nursing a broken heart, and Jake walking away with Tanya smirking at me over his shoulder.

Alice threw her arm around my waist, hugging me close to her. "Forget him Bella, he can't hurt you anymore." We stopped in front of a woman who looked only a few years older than us.

"Hey Bea," Alice said to her. "This is Bella."

"Hi Bella!" Bea said. "It is nice to finally meet you. Alice and Rose have talked about you non stop since they got here."

I blushed and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. You are the head of our session right?"

"I was a counselor last year, so this year I thought I'd move up a bit."

I smiled at her again. She seemed nice enough. I examined her as she walked over to a pair of guys in the corner, writing their names on a clipboard. She was medium height. Not incredibly tall like Rose but more than pixie-ish like Alice. She had a friendly air about her and she seemed like a really fun person. I took a liking to her and knew we were going to be fast friends.

"BELLA!!" a voice boomed form the doorway.

"EMMET!!" I shouted back and ran to him. In true Bella fashion I tripped, but he caught me and pulled me into a bone-crushing bear hug. "Emmet!" I choked out. "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," he said, and put me down. He smiled at me sheepishly as I grinned up at him.

I laughed, "It is so good to see you again Emmet! Where is Rose?"

"Right here," she said stepping out form behind Emmet.

"Rose!" I screeched. "Look at your hair! You guys couldn't wait an hour?" They exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Sorry Bella, but when you get the urge you just gotta go with it," Emmet smirked.

"At least make it less obvious. Here is a mirror Rose. You have sex hair." I chuckled as she turned red. I turned around and came face to face with another couple. "Aaaarg not you too!" Alice and Jasper were saying their hellos. They weren't as _flamboyant_ as the other two but you could practically see the lust floating around them. Interrupting them I said, "What? No hug for me Jazz?" He wrenched himself away from Alice and launched himself into a hug almost as hard as Emmet's.

"Good to see you Bella," he said. Jasper was the most soft spoken of the five of us. He was my first friend at camp though. We were both shy at first so we clicked right away. Six years later and we were still best friends. I could and still did tell anything and everything to him and he always knew how to calm me down. He knew me better than anyone, except for maybe Alice and Rose.

"Jazz you look the same as always!" I told him. "I am glad you haven't changed. Alice and Rose came and stood next to me. While we teased Rose about Emmet heard Jasper ask, "Hey Em! Where's Edward?"

"I do not know, he said he'd meet us down here. Maybe he got lost. It's your job to go and find him though." Jasper rolled his eyes at him.

At the mention of the unfamiliar name, the three of us girls whipped around to look at the two boys. We knew almost everybody at this camp, and that Emmet and Jasper knew someone we didn't made us pay attention. He was bound to be important.

Alice was the first one to voice the question all three of us were thinking. "Who is Edward?" she asked.

"That would be me," a velvety voice said from behind the mountain that was Emmet. A shock went through me as I recognized his bright green eyes. He was the guy, that man. I blushed crimson as I looked at him. He was beautiful. His features so chiseled with a body that an underwear model would kill to have. And that was just what it looked like with clothes on!! _Don't go there Bella, _I told myself. He had this amazing bronze hair that was perfectly messy in such a sexy way. I being the amazing klutz that I am had to run into him. This Edward. Beautiful, handsome, _sexy_ Edward. He probably though I was an idiot.

His brilliant eyes met mine for a moment. He smiled at me, a crooked smile that screamed sex. Although to me, his entire being screamed sex. I quickly looked down at the floor, embarrassed that I had been caught checking him out. I chanced a glance at Rose and Alice; they were just standing there with their mouths hanging open. _Good I am not the only one_.

"So, Em, Jazz are you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?" Edward asked. His velvety voice made my insides melt. I hoped it wasn't too obvious.

At his question, Alice and Rose snapped out of it and closed their mouths.

"I'm Rose," she said. "I am with the big lug over here."

"Hey!" Emmet protested. Rose patted his arm and kissed him sweetly on the check to console him. She whispered in his ear and he nodded vigorously as a big grin spread over his face.

Alice pranced up to him and shook his hand. "I am Alice, which leaves Jasper all to me." Skipping back to him she wrapped hr arm around his waist.

With both Alice and Rose occupied, Edwards penetrating green orbs turned to me expectantly. The room was getting increasingly loud as it filled up. There were 34 staff members in our session and we all had to fit into this little building.

I felt rather than heard him walk up tome. I looked up, right into his eyes. He smiled at me again and I melted right there.

"You know who I am; it's only fair if you return the favor." His velvety voice swirled around me as he talked.

It was a wonder that I was able to talk, with the fact that he was dazzling me out of my mind. "I'm—"

**EPOV**

"—Bella," she said. Her voice was like bells, beautiful and musical.

"Bella," I breathed. I brushed her check softly with my hand. I felt my eyes widen at the shock I got as my skin touched hers. She looked at me silently, those deep choclte pools pulling me into their depths.

We were started out of our little bubble by one of the girls, what were their names? I really hadn't been paying attention; my eyes were for the brown haired beauty that had bumped into me on the hill.

"Sorry Edward, we're going to have to steal Bella here," the little one said. Alice that was her name,

"She will see you later," Rose said as she pulled Bella by her arm.

"She will defiantly see you later," they said.

I was pleased to see that she was somewhat reluctant to go. At least she wasn't scared of me. I just couldn't help myself; I had had to feel that smooth skin. That blush she had drove me crazy.

I watched as the two girls pulled Bella away. I felt a thump on my back as Emmet and Jasper came up behind me.

"Dude! What is up with you?" Emmet asked. "You look like, well I don't know what you look like but dude, something's up."

Jasper laughed, "Em! Are you seriously that oblivious?"

"What? NO! Well Rose was—wait. What happened?"

"Edward has the hots for our Bella," he told Emmet.

Emmet looked at me. "Dude I know you are my cousin and all but I love Bella like a sister but be careful with her."

"She is one of my best friends, so I know her," Jasper added. "If you really like hr then go for it, but I have to warn you, Alice and Rose fight like wildcats, and they have nails like crazy. If you hurt her, I would get out of the country. Not to mention the shit you will get from us."

I nodded at them. "She is beautiful. I want to know her, I need to know her. I don't think I could hurt her if I tried." _Never_ I thought to myself. I vowed right then and there that I would be good to Bella. I already knew I liked her, now all I had to do was get her to like me.

_Hmmmm… _ I was already thinking of possibilities.

**A.N: Sooooo? Did you like it? I did anyways. That seriously took me forever to write and type up. Anyways..**

**Reviews make my day!! You know you want to! Oh! And tell your friends about this story, I love you guys and I want more people to love!**

**Review!!**


	4. Inroductions

**AN: Hey guys so I have been so stoked about the responses that you guys have for this story. This is the last time I will be this late. And this time I do promise. I have had this chapter written for like a week and half but my computer has been having issues so I have had no opportunity till now to post it. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns… I just make her characters do what I feel like**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Rose said.

"What?" I asked.

"He totally likes you!" Alice squealed from my other side.

"What!? No way, how could he possibly like me?"

"Oh come on, you cannot be that oblivious," Rose told me.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Apparently she is Rose, looks like were going to have to spell it out for her."

I just stood there looking at the two of them. Incredulously I thought _he can't like me. I am me; nobody like _HIM_ could like me. Can he?_

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Rose said waving her hand in front of my face. "Did you seriously miss the way he looked at you?"

"I guess, it's just, I kind of ran into him before,"" I said slumping down against a wall.

That made them fall silent, they looked at each other incredulously. They practically fell down next to me.

"How? What? What?" Rose said so fast it was almost Alice speed. She herself was just sitting there, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Tell us everything," she said.

"Alice," I said warningly. "I have seen that look before. I know you well enough by now, what are you plotting?

The look I had noticed vanished r, replaced with one of her best innocent looks. "Why nothing! How could you say such a thing?" Batting her eyelashes at me she went on. "I would never plot something without you knowledge." I rolled my eyes at her. "Well unless it was for your own good anyways." She and Rose glanced at each other and smiled.

"Come on; forget about Edward for a minute, even if he is absolutely gorgeous. We met a bunch of newbies this morning but you still have to meet everyone." Rose stood and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. They led me over to a knot of girls. They all looked to be around our age, some a little older. They stood in a circle, looking nervously over their shoulders. You could tell they were newbies.

Rose walked right into the middle of them, Alice and I trailing behind. "O.k." she said. "I met most of you this morning but a couple of you I don't know so for those o I am Rosalie hale, but I go by rose. "

The six or so girls smiled and said hi, then turned to us. "I'm Alice and this is Bella." Alice was so excited she was practically bouncing in place. The girls introduced themselves one by one. Down the line there was Robyn, Sarah, Arianna, Angela, Chelsea and Samantha.

The only one who didn't just stand there was Samantha. She was looking around excitedly and launched into a discussion with Rose about the bag she was carrying. She was tallish, taller than me anyways; with big eyes and hair that was literally 4 different colors.

She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and she walked over. "Bella right?"

"Yep, that's me! You're, Samantha?"

"I go by Sam but ya. Isn't that such a common name? There has gotta be three Samantha's here at camp already." She shook her multi colored head in exasperation.

I laughed "I don't think anyone will forget who you are Sam. You're hair is amazing. I love it and since you're the only one here with hair like that, I think you'll do great here."

"Thanks. My hair is kind of like my individuality, I go crazy with it sometimes. Kind of like this last time actually." She laughed. It was true though, she had deep blue and purple in the back and bright pink in the locks that hung around her face. Her bangs were a maroon-ish red. She totally could pull it off though. If I dyed my hair that many colors I would just look silly but on her it was gorgeous.

"You are going to fit right in here," I told her. I smiled again.

I saw her glance over my shoulder and do a double take. _Oh dear, _I thought, _she's caught sight of the boys._ _I hope she doesn't fall for Em or Jazz like those girls last summer. That was unpleasant to clean up. _Her eyes widened in awe. I turned around and grinned when I saw who she was looking at. It wasn't Emmet or Jasper or even Edward thankfully it was the guy that was talking to them, Ben. We had met him last year, and though he was quite the looker on his own he paled in comparison to the other three. They looked like they had just stepped out of a magazine photo shoot.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Oh them? Well how about I just go introduce you to them?"

"You know them?"

"Uh-huh, two of them have been my friends forever. Come with me." She was about to shake her head but I grabbed her arm, waved to Rose and Alice and for the second time that day, walked back over to the boys.

They were deep in conversation when we approached. Emmet saw us first. He looked up and grinned when he saw me and nudged Edward in the arm. He looked at Emmet who said something in a low voice. Edwards head whipped around and I nearly stood still when his green eyes met mine. _Come on Bella you can do it. I want to do something, look at that hair. Wait, don't go there, keep walking._ I saw jaspers raise his eyebrows at me. Dammit, he saw how I looked at Edward. He knew me too well.

Sam on the other hand was looking at Ben, and unsurprisingly he was looking at her too. This summer just keeps getting better.

**EPOV**

"Hey guys," she said. I nearly lost it right there. I could not understand the effect this girl had on me. I mean I knew I like her but feeling my heart speed up and my pants tighten with just her walking up and saying hi? That was just sad. "This is Sam, she's a newbie. I thought I'd introduce her to you and she could hang out with us." She turned to the girl next to her and whispered something in her ear. That sort of glazed look in her eyes ebbed out and she giggled. Bella smirked.

"K," she went on. "So this is Emmet and Jasper, they've been my friends forever." Jasper flung his arm over her shoulders when she said his name. Wasn't it wrong for me to get jealous of that small gesture? I wanted to be the one to pull her close to me. Bella went on with her introduction. "That's Edward." I relished the moment her eyes lingered on my face. "And this, this is Ben," she pushed Sam in front of her after saying Ben. I heard her musical laugh and watched as she threw her head back from something Jasper said.

I was so absorbed in watching Bella that I barely noticed it when Rose and Alice come up on either side of me. "She's a good girl you know," Rose said in a soft voice. I turned my head to find Alice watching me. _Oh Shit they've got me cornered_.

Alice noticed my look. "Oh Edward, Don't think the entire room hasn't seen you staring at Bella since you met her. You should see some of the looks you are getting from some of the guys in the room. Not to mention the looks she's getting." _I'll have to look into that. How do I tell all the guys in the world that Bella is mine when she really isn't yet._

"She likes you too, by the way," Rose added. A fierce joy rose up in my chest when she said that, now all I had to do is hear them from Bella.

"Don't forget to take care of her though," Alice told me. She smirked "although, if she really likes you, watch out. She's not as innocent as she seems. It'll be fun to watch though." They walked away, each into the respective arms of her other half. Bella glanced at me when Jasper let go of her to grab Alice. With that kid Ben with her friend Sam, she was alone in a knot of couples.

I grinned, this could be my chance! I sauntered up to her and smiled. "Hey again" I said. _Oh yah, super smooth Edward._

"Hey Edward." Why did she suddenly sound so seductive? I felt like she almost purred the greeting she gave me. With just a word she made my cock jump.

I fought to keep my voice from showing my arousal, "It's getting a little crowded in here and the mixers are over, you want to go take a walk? Maybe you could show me around this part of the camp." I stood close to her, hoping she wouldn't notice me, err, problem.

"Are you sure that air is all you want?" she asked raising her eyebrow suggestively. "Cuz you seem to be uh well, wanting more." She glanced down and half smiled. Crossing her arms beneath her chest, she waited for me to find an answer. It really was too bad that my mind went totally blank when her arms pushed her breasts up, showing even more of her already ample cleavage.

"Eyes up here Hun," she said after a bit. She put her fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to hers. She searched my face for a few moments before smiling at me. "Come on Edward, Let's go outside. We can… talk, better out there." She skipped through the crowd and made her way to the door. I stood stock still, shocked. I looked over at my friends. From the circle of Emmet's arms Rose smirked at me. Emmet's eyes twinkled above her.

"Told ya," she said.

I grinned. "Well I guess that means she likes me then." I quickly followed the girl that had thrown my whole world upside down. I couldn't wait to see how this summer turned out.


	5. The talk

**AN: Yay an update! This time faster too! I am kind of disappointed with this chapter, it didn't go the way I thought it would but if you guys like it then its all better I guess. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns**

**BPOV**

I don't know why I acted so confidently when I was with Edward. I abandoned all of my inhibitions when I was with him. Maybe it was camp. I knew I could be myself here and no one would judge me, and if they did well, that was their choice. Maybe it was the fact that no one had been interested in me for a while and Edward seemed to be. Not only that but _**I**_ liked him. Maybe I was tired of being boring old Bella and I decided to have some fun for once. Any of those reasons would work for me. I just knew I was about to go for a walk with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen and he liked me. Not just liked me, he _wanted _me. That fact alone gave me the extra confidence boost it took for me to walk around the building and wait for him.

"Bella!" I heard Edward calling. Oh shit, I forgot this was his first year at camp. He seemed so comfortable with everyone already it seemed like he had been going here for years.

I came back around to the front of the arts building and leaned against the door frame. He was still standing facing towards the lake and yelling my name. "You know, it's not like I went for a swim or anything. You don't need to shout over there." He whipped around and I smirked at him.

"Where did you go?" he asked me. "You would leave a poor guy alone at his first year at camp?"

"Depends on the guy," I told him. "You, yah you id probably leave on your own. If only because you'd probably get some random girl to help you out just by smiling at them."

It was his turn to smirk then. "I would, would I?" He stepped closer to me. I tried to step back and then realized that I was against a wall. _Lovely_ I thought. _Now I'm cornered_. He came towards me ever closer until I had to look up to keep looking into his eyes. "What if," his voice rippled against my ear, sending goose bumps down my spine. "What if, there's only one girl I want to smile at? What if there is only one girl I want help from? Then would you leave me alone? If all I wanted was you, would you leave me then?" He stepped back from me then, letting air come between our bodies. I just stood there in shock. My mouth hanging open. I looked at him, at a loss for words.

"Do you-" My voice squeaked. "Do you really mean that?" I asked him the question timidly, afraid of the answer. I hardly believed he could want me over any of the girl in camp. He didn't even know me!

"Of course I do Bella! You are the only girl I've looked at since you bumped into me this afternoon."

I squeaked again. This one out of happiness. "But, but you don't even know me! How can you like me if you don't even know me?"

"I have this feeling. When I touched your cheek," I blushed at the memory, and looked down at my toes. "I knew you were special. All I want is for a chance. A chance to get to know you and a chance to be with you. What do you say Bella?"

He stood there waiting for my answer. Had he just asked me out? Where would you go out at a summer camp? I quickly made my decision. "Well we will have a whole lot of time to get to know each other this summer Edward, so I guess I can give you a chance. I have one condition."

"Anything" he said. He looked so happy at my words that I just wanted to hug him, so that is what I did. I took the few steps between us at a run and threw my arms around him.

"I'll get back to you on that condition," I whispered into his ear. "Right now I am just glad I met you today."

**Epov**

I laughed at her statement. My arms still wrapped around her slender waist I said, "Remind me to thank Emmet for bullying me here this summer." She laughed with me this time. I loved that sound; I knew I would do whatever it took so that I could hear it more often. I put her down but held onto her hand. I wanted to be touching her in some way, even if it was a small gesture. I just wanted to let her know that I cared for her, not just her body. Even though that was all well and good, I was more interested in the person that Bella was, rather than what she was like between the sheets.

I looked at the sky. "Holy shit! Did you notice it was getting dark? I sure as hell didn't!"

She gasped and pulled on my hand. "Come on Edward! We have to get back inside. They have to tell us what to do now!"

We went in the door and joined the crowd of people just in time to hear Bea say "Ok ladies and gents, we're going to be going to the…." She looked at the clipboard she had in her hand and flipped through the papers before continuing. "Right there it is, we're going to dinner now, so for those of you who've been here before, you know where the dining hall is, and the newbies just follow everyone else." She led the way out the door, and Bella and I were almost crushed by the stampede of people who followed her.

"What is everyone so rushed about?" I asked Bella.

"You haven't tried camp food yet, the cooks make amazing dinners, and they tend to run out of the good stuff fast because of it" She looked up the hill and I followed her gaze. Suddenly I was worried. I hadn't eaten all day, what if I missed dinner? She giggled as I started to walk faster. "You look worried now, what is your rush?"

"Well, Emmet is up there. Look! He's already at the top of the hill! I don't know if you've noticed but I've lived with Emmet for a couple years now and since I buy the groceries I know for a fact that he eats more than me and jasper combined." I quickened my pace again until Bella was nearly jogging to keep up with me.

"Edward calm down," she said breathlessly. "You only really need to worry about these things when the campers are here!" She grabbed my arm and pulled, physically trying to force me to slow down. She stumbled on a rock in the middle of the road and fell. I leaned down next to her.

Worriedly I asked her if she was alright. "I am fine" she said. "This kind of thing happens to me all the time, look I am not even scraped." She pointed top her knees to make her point. Quickly I leaned down and placed a tender kiss on each pale knee. I looked up at her and saw her blushing.

"Have I ever told you that the color pink is most delectable on you?" I teased her while I helped her up. That of course only made her blush more. I laughed at her for the third time that day.

"Hey! I don't make fun of you!" She exclaimed as we resumed walking.

"That's because you haven't seen any of my faults yet." I heard her mutter something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I raised my eyebrows at her, she almost sounded irritable. Suddenly her eyes cleared and the wrinkles that were furrowing her brow disappeared. I wondered what made her mindset change so quickly. "Tag, you are it!" She yelled and ran to the left.

"Bella! That is not fair! You know I have no idea where to go!"

"Edward!" I heard her voice call back. "There are signs everywhere, follow them and come and get me! I will give you a present if you do!" The last part her voice had lowered, making my mind run through all of the possibilities that statement could mean. After I ran out of PG options I decided I better find her before I got too out of hand. I ran towards where I heard her voice eagerly, waiting to see what the beautiful vixen had in store for me this time I saw her.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. Review please! Oh and I have a new story published… it is called ****I Love You Anyways****. I just started it so it would be amazing if you went and read it. Please and thank you! **


	6. Hot and Sweet

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome! So who saw the movie?! I know I went as soon as possible. I know a lot of people were disappointed with both the cast and the movie itself, personally I loved it and Robert pattinson but hey, that's just me! Anyways enjoy this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**BPOV**

I went around the corner, close enough that he could still hear my voice but couldn't see me. I laughed; he was so much fun to play with! It was nice to let loose like this and just have fun.

"Edward!" I called out. "Where are you?" I was practically singing the words. I peaked around the corner and screamed as two big hands grabbed my waist. They pulled me back and slammed me into a rock hard chest. Hot breath tickled my neck. I squirmed trying to get free.

"Bella," the voice said. "It wasn't nice to leave me." His voice was husky and I shivered with desire. I had long since stopped struggling and I leaned into his arms for support. My legs were getting far too much like the consistency of jello for my liking. I didn't want him to know how much he affected me yet.

"Edward," I breathed. I tried to keep the shaking out of my voice but it was futile, it came through anyways. His hands twisted my hips and turned me to face him. I gasped at how close he was to me.

"Its incredible how you make me feel Bella." He backed me into the wall of the dining hall. He pressed his body to me so I could feel all the hard contours of him pressed against me. One particular hardness stood out more, much to my delight. I shivered again as he moved his hips against mine. I looked into his eyes and they were dark with lust. The usual emerald a forest green.

I felt my cheeks warm at the intense look he was giving me. I looked away from him only to find my gaze pulled back to his. His hand under my chin, my eyes flicked to his lips. His warm, inviting, _kissable_ lips. My eyes met his yet again and he moved his face closer to mine.

I couldn't stand the wait any longer. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them to my face. Our lips met and a jolt of electricity went through me. He moved his hands from the wall behind me and locked them around my waist. I wound my fingers into his already disheveled hair, twining the soft strands between my fingers. I pulled him closer to me if that was even possible. His lips moved with mine and I eagerly responded when I felt his tongue. He tasted delicious.

**EPOV**

I was in heaven. I didn't even know how I got there but it happened. I could think of nothing but the fact that the beautiful woman in my arms had my tongue in her mouth. Of course I wanted her for more than just her sexual appeal, but at the moment my head was in the process of being replaced by my dick.

From outside the haze of Bella that my mind was engulfed in I heard wolf whistling. I tried to ignore it and focus on the woman beneath me but apparently she heard it too. She pulled away from me and peeked under my arms. I could see the beautiful red blush stain her cheeks before she buried her face in my chest.

"YAH Edward! Not even here a whole day and you're already getting' some!" I turned around in time to see Rose smack the back of Emmet's head.

"Way to go Emmet," she told him. I stroked Bella's hair as I glared at my cousin. He managed to look sheepish before Rose dragged him away.

"Sweetie," I whispered into her ear. "It's OK. It is just us now." She pulled back from my side and looked around. Satisfied we were alone once more she turned to me.

"I-I am sorry," she said.

I stared at her incredulously. Was she kidding? What the hell was she sorry for?

She must have seen the confusion on my face. :for attacking you like that," she added to her earlier statement.

Comprehension dawned on me. 'No No No! Why are you sorry for that? If anything I should be sorry for pinning you down like that. Besides it was the most incredible kiss of my life."

"Well you shouldn't be sorry for that Edward." For the first time since we kissed she looked me in the eyes. "I am glad you did it." I smiled at her delighted that she wanted it as much as I did.

She chose that moment to turn away. I grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going now?"

"I don't know about you but I'm kind of hungry. So I'm getting something to eat." She walked to the door set into the wall we had been leaning on.

My gentlemanyly side kicked in when she put her hand out for the handle. "That's my job sweets," I said as I pulled the door open for her.

She laughed at me. "Are you always this sweet?" she asked.

"Well, not all the time," I replied with a wink. I waited for her to catch on to the innuendo. HaHa! Score one for me!

She caught me blindsided. "You're in luck," she said. "Because I am not either." With that she walked to the lunch line and grabbed a plate. Leaving me standing there with a mental scoreboard in my head racking up the points for Bella. Would she never cease to amaze me? I didn't think so and to be honest I was damn glad she did.

**AN: So what did you think? First try at anything like that so be brutal… well maybe not brutal but reviews please?**


	7. Starry Nights and Open Doors

**AN: So chapter 7… thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter and to ****Cydryna Marie**** who mentioned my story in hers… So this chapter is mostly fluff until the end where it gets intense… the story part of this story is going to happen soon though! I promise… maybe a little lemon first though… (HINT NEXT CHAPTER)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all**

**BPOV**

Dinner was uneventful. We sat at a table in the corner, the usual five of us, now six with Edward. We joked and laughed together, our chemistry still intact even after the separation. We talked about school and food and told Edward stories about the five of us at camp over the years.

I enjoyed it. Just talking with him, laughing with him, just being with him. We sat next to each other like high school sweethearts our legs just barely touching. Yet the passion and heat from before lingered in the back of my mind. Every so often I would blush and look down as I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine, or the smell of his body so near my own.

We had time after dinner to go and settle into our cabins. The six of us walked up the giant hill again, the boys laughing and running while I just tried not to fall. We passed the pool and the generator before splitting up and going to our respective cabins.

I wasn't in our cabin two seconds before both Rosalie and Alice pounced on me.

"Bella!" Rose screeched.

Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands together.

"What?" I tried to act nonchalant about it but I couldn't help the small blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"Ha! She's blushing," Rose said and poked Alice in the arm. "Told you something happened."

I blushed a bright red and turned to one of my many bags to hide it. They giggled behind me. "SO?" rose demanded.

I made a frustrated noise and spun to face them. "DO you really want to know what happened between Edward and me?"

"Of course," the cried while nodding vigorously.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I was building them up but they didn't seem to notice because again they nodded again.

"We kissed." I turned back to my suitcase and unzipped the bag. I waited patiently for their explosion and when it came I laughed out loud.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You can not just do that to us!" Alice cried.

"It's just unfair that for the last couple years we have told you everything about us! All the details and you don't give us anything! Come on throw us a freaking bone here!" Rose said.

"Not everyone is so open about it like you are Rose."

"Bella, we are your best friends. If you are happy, we want to be happy with you." Alice pulled me onto the bottom bunk of the closest bed and rose sat down on my other side.

"SO, how good of a kisser is green-eyed, bronze-haired sex god?"

"Did _he _kiss _you_?"

"Tongue or no tongue?"

The questions bombarded me until I was laughing so hard I rolled back onto the bed. It took me several minutes to calm down enough to sit back up. Even then I was still emitting giggles randomly.

"What is so funny Bella?" Alice demanded. "We are waiting for answers here!!"

"I am sorry but your expressions. They were so great." I giggled again. They had been so focused on spewing out the questions and their eyes were so excited. Alice had been bouncing again which made the rest of us bounce because of the bed and the whole thing was just hilarious to see. Picturing it again I snorted with laughter.

"Did you just snort?" Rose asked.

I nodded and laughed yet again. "Back to business you guys. You got me all excited to tell you about how I kissed Edward, now you want to let me talk?" They looked at me in shock, surprised at me for the first time that day.

"_You_ kissed_ him?_" Alice whispered. All of a sudden they both squealed and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"We taught you so well!" I quickly finished recounting the story and watched as their eyes grew wide as I told them how he had pinned me against the wall.

"Kinky," I heard Rose mutter.

Afterwards we talked about other things and speculated future hook-ups. Finally after way too much gossip had been shared Rose said she had to go and unpack. Alice and I agreed, our first session of kids would be coming the next day.

We were dancing around to music and putting the last of our stuff away when a knock on the door go my attention. I was leaning down getting some stuff out of the last of my bags when it came. I whipped around to find Edward and jasper. Edward had his eyes wide and staring, while jasper was hiding his laugh behind his hand. I realized what he had been looking at and blushed bright red. My ass had been right up in his face when he walked in; I had even been dancing too! There was an awkward moment before Alice skipped over to jazz and gave him a hug.

**EPOV**

After a while of being teased by my cousin I decided to leave the cabin. I walked down the row and went to the generator. Emmet said it was the designated hang out spot for all the older campers and counselors. Right now though everyone was unpacking. Apparently it was also the only place in the camp with cell phone reception. Besides the cabins up here anyways.

I looked up at the sky. In the city you could only see one or two stars at a time. On a clear night like this one, here at camp there were hundred of thousands all over the place. Looking up at the beauty of the night sky I w=once again found myself thinking of Bella. Her eyes, her hair, her laugh, Bella.

I desperately wanted to talk to her again. I had so much fun at dinner, laughing and talking to her. I still wanted to know more. I wanted to know her inside and out, what made her happy, what made her sad and what put that beautiful blush on her face.

I needed to see her now. But how to do it so I didn't sound desperate? I needed the other two then, so it wasn't just me.

I went back to the cabin to find jasper sprawled on my bed complaining loudly about his Mike, his Co. Emmet was rummaging through one of his bags, probably looking for one of his many portable electronic devices. He was a video game addict. For this trip alone he bought a new PSP and five new games.

"Guys," I said. They looked at me from their respective positions. "Let's go see the girls." I threw the proposition out right away to see how they reacted.

"No way man, they are probably up there gossiping or doing something girly. Besides I can't find my DS. You think I left a bag in the car?" Emmet said.

I shook my head at him and looked at jasper. He wanted to see Alice right? His eyes twinkled; he knew exactly why I wanted to go see the girls, specifically one girl. He smirked at me and mouthed 'watch this'.

"Yah dude. It's almost time to go down to the meting room anyways. They are probably changing. We wouldn't want to go up there right now."

Immediately Emmet's head came up. He was probably picturing Rose naked. "I changed my mind," he stated. "Let's go." He stood up and nearly ran out of the cabin.

"Thanks Jasper," I said.

"No problem, I know how you feel. I was the same way when I first met Alice."

"COME ON!" Emmet yelled form outside.

"You would think he could go a couple hours without seeing her, but even mention her without clothes and all he can think about is sex," Jasper said to me as we followed Emmet up he hill.

He immediately went to the cabin to the left, 1B I think it was, while I and Jasper went to 2M. I knocked on the door and it fell open under me hand. I pushed it farther and was confronted with the most erotic thing I had ever seen. Bella was bent over her bad, her ass facing me. She was _swaying_ to the sound of the song coming from the speakers on the bed.

I heard jasper laugh and turn away but I couldn't. She had a great butt. Even when she whipped around and saw me standing there I couldn't turn away. All the thoughts I had had about talking to her were gone. Now all I could think about was how I could get her alone. All I _wanted_ to do was get my hands on her and my tongue in her mouth. My dick was so hard it hurt, my jeans restraining it in a cloth prison. I probably would have zipper imprints on it for a week.

I continued to stare at her and as she turned a delicious shade of red I got even more turned on, if that was even possible at this point. Alice and Jasper had gone outside and low murmurs were coming from them, followed my moments of silence.

"Bella," my voice came out in a croak. "Fuck," I swore and strode towards her to pull me into her arms.

**AN: So that's chapter 7… what do you think Edwards going to do? DO you think Bella is going to go along with it? Find out next time on *catchy theme song is played* Summer of Heaven! Wooooooo**

**Haha yah i'm a little hyper right now! **

**So i'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested let me know. I could really use the help.**

**You know what to do now then! Review!**


	8. I'm Falling for You

**AN: duh duh duh duh!!! Chapter eight!! Hope you guys like it! This is also the first chapter that I have had betaed (if that's how you say it) so a thousand gazillion thank yous to sendmeonmyway for that!! Shes amazing and this is just that much better because of it!! Awesome, so read on and enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I think by now we all know that stephenie meyer owns all.. unfortunately… **

**BPOV**

His eyes were dark green again. He said my name and then came towards me. The way his voice sounded automatically made me wet. My name sounded too rough and sexy coming out of his mouth. The lust in his voice was impossible to miss. I had never really thought of myself as pretty or sexy, but the way that Edward reacted to me was more of a turn on than anything else.

He pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my neck. His arms wound around my waist and stayed there; tightening around me. I threw my arms around him in an attempt to pull him as close as I could. I pressed my body against his and I realized how much I had missed the feeling on his body so tightly pressed into my own. It was insane that I would crave his touch so much considering I had just met him today.

I gasped when I felt his mouth open as he began to place open mouthed kisses up and down the column of my neck as well as along my collarbone. He was sucking in places so hard that I was sure a mark would show up there tomorrow. I put my hands in his hair and knotted my fingers around the strands. I could feel his hardness through our jeans which made me want him even more. My panties were soaking wet all the way through.

I let out a moan when I felt him bite the junction of my neck and collarbone. He soothed the place he had just bitten with gentle sensuous flicks of his tongue. I couldn't take the teasing any longer. Why couldn't he just kiss me like I wanted him to?

I was about to pull him to me when he groaned and said "Bella." He raised his head and looked at me. Instead of kissing me like I expected him to he started talking. "I like you Bella, a lot. I don't understand how I have such strong feelings for you so soon but I do. I will do anything to make you happy, and if that includes me going away, I would do that."

I was surprised to say the least at the abrupt change of pace. Although, at this point I was willing to go along with anything he said. The words that had just come out of his mouth were so sweet that it caused my heart to melt in my chest. I was sure if he kept this up I would faint from the rate my heart was going.

"Edward," I savored his name for a moment. "I feel the same way. I think we have a connection, one that goes deeper than sexual appeal." I stopped there and pretended to think for a moment. A smirk crept on to my face as I added "Although that's good too."

A sloppy lopsided smile had appeared on his face while I had voiced my feelings. Then when I finished, he finally pulled me to him and kissed me. This kiss was slower and sweeter. It had none of the urgency and intense lust that our last one had. Our lips moved in sync, moving together and apart in perfect harmony; only pulling away when we desperately needed to breathe.

**EPOV**

I felt her tongue at my lips and eagerly opened them for her. She was velvety soft in my mouth and I loved the taste of her. My tongue met hers and we began a sensual dance; each of us battling for dominance.

I needed to have a support to lean on. My knees were starting to tremble and the fact that my dick was still in its engorged state was not helping at all. I was already practically holding Bella off of the floor. I backed her up, hoping to connect with a wall but instead toppled above her when she landed on a bed.

I released her lips to see if she was okay, but was instantly pulled back. I put my hands on her hips and left them there for several seconds before inching my way up to her flat stomach. I folded the edge of her shirt up to her belly button and traced patterns on her silky smooth skin while our lips were still locked above. I reveled in the skin on skin contact of my hands on her stomach.

As the moments went on, I pushed her shirt up until I just brushed the bottom of her bra. I reluctantly pulled away from her only because we needed to breathe again. I never wanted to take my lips off of her. I lowered my attentions to her stomach and kissed all around where my hands had just been. I looked up at her, asking for permission to go further. She nodded, her face flushed and panting; encouraging me to continue.

I raised her shirt above her head and she lifted her arms to help me. She lay back again and I just looked at her. She was so beautiful. She blushed and moved to cover herself up, which must have been difficult since I was straddling her in the bottom of a bunk bed.

"Don't," I said gently. Taking her hands in one of mine I said, "I didn't mean to stare. You're just so beautiful and I can't wrap my head around the fact that you're mine." I kissed her palm and then cautiously moved my free hand to her still cloth covered breast. She arched up into my hand, filling my cupped palm perfectly. Leaving my hand there I kissed her soft lips again.

The next time we stopped to breathe she said "Edward, you are entirely over dressed." She pushed me off of her and rolled us over. Now she was straddling me, the sight was so erotic that if it was possible my rock hard cock got harder as it jerked beneath her. She smirked at me and I was sure she had felt it. She put my arms above my head and whispered "Stay."

She slid down my body pressing herself against me and wiggled herself on my dick. I moaned at the friction and ground my hips back against her. She reached the front of my pants and took a hold of the button. She was just about to pull my pants down my legs when a deafening pounding came on the door. Bella jumped and nearly fell off of me.

"I'M GIVING YOU KIDS THREE MINUTES BEFORE I COME IN THERE!" Emmet's booming voice came through the door as clearly as if he were standing next to us. "You better have clothes on too!" He chuckled.

"God damnit Emmett," I cursed.

Bella got off the bed and grabbed her shirt off the floor. She laughed when she saw the frustrated look on my face. "Don't worry Edward I will make sure we finish this later." She winked at me then pulled her shirt over her head. "What do you say we tease Emmet a little for interrupting us again shall we?" I nodded and she smiled.

She threw the door open and startled Emmet whose arm was up and ready to pound on the door again. She looked back over her shoulder at me to where I was now sitting on the bed and said, "Don't forget to clean up before you zip up babe."

I could see Emmet's shocked face as she walked out. I got off the bed and made a big show of redoing my pants. I marched out of the cabin and up to Emmet. "That's the second time you have interrupted me. I swear if you do it again I will punch you hard in the nuts."

That night I walked away from the cabin with a new girlfriend, an annoyed cousin, and the worst case of blue balls I had ever had in my life. But despite all that I was happier than I could ever remember. And this was just the beginning.

**OK.. I want to see if we can get up to 40 reviews!! Come on!! Lets try!**


	9. Complications

**AN: Ok so I have a good excuse for why it's been so long!!! I unfortunately have not had access to my or any computer for about three weeks give or take a couple days… but!!! Forgive and forget right because here's chapter nine!!! **

**Thanks as always to my beta Sendmeonmyway who rocks and fixes my story to make it better!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of her characters**

**EPOV**

I woke up in the morning surprisingly less sore than I thought I would be. With the sheets and my sleeping bag the beds were actually more comfortable than I originally thought they would be. Of course, had a beautiful girl been sleeping next to me I think I would have found the night even more enjoyable. I woke up earlier than Emmet; the sun barely behind the trees when I went outside for my morning jog. I liked running; it cleared my head and calmed me down for the day ahead. Today, I had a lot to clear my head of. My mind and body were rebelling inside of me. My head told me to take it slow with Bella and be the gentleman that my mother taught me to be. My body however, strongly advised by my other head, was screaming at me to take her now and make her mine forever.

As I ran I pushed my conflicting feelings to the back of my mind. Instead, I concentrated on the ground in front of me and the landscape around me. I jogged down the monster hill by our cabins and then turned left. The road I was moving along was parallel to the lake, if you could even call it that. I tried not to look at the sickly green of its waters. I was just thankful it didn't smell as bad as it looked. I kept running past the faculty parking lot and onto the dirt road that led out from there.

The plants were beautiful; the trees green and the flowers bright. It was a wonderland of color out here. I had always liked nature and being here was incredible in comparison to living in the city like I did. I slowed to a walk and then to a stop. The newly risen sunlight streamed through the trees, dappling the floor with light. I sat on the stump of a long dead tree and took in the sun. I don't know how long I sat there; letting the peace and calmness of this place soothe me. My inner turmoil was soon just a memory, while one truth remained; Bella. For now I would take whatever she gave me and cease beating myself up for something it seemed neither of us could control.

Now that my mind was made up, I started running back to camp. It took me half the time to get back so I took a quick shower while it was still quiet. Well, almost quiet anyways. Emmet was still snoring away on the bottom bunk. I looked at the clock we had set up last night; it was almost 7:30. Breakfast was at 8:00 and the first busload of kids was coming in at 9:00. I shook the bed he was sleeping in, hard.

"EMMET!" I shouted in his ear.

"Wha-what happened? Who died? Where's the fire?" he said deliriously as he shot straight up in bed and then smacked his head on the bed above him.

I started laughing when I saw this. I was bent double with laughter so I didn't see him recover. I felt it though. In the midst of my hysterics I was tackled to the ground. Emmet and I wrestled for about five minutes before Jasper walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked us calmly, as if we weren't rolling on the ground trying to pin the one another.

Emmet rolled off of me and brushed himself off. "Nothing much man." He turned and held out a hand to help me up and wandered into the bathroom. I heard the shower water turn on as I looked at Jasper.

"Hey Jasper. How's it going?"

Immediately he groaned and flopped down on Emmet's now vacant bed. "I needed to get away from Mike," He said. "All that dude talks about is sex. It's disgusting. Not to mention that Jacob has been around again, asking about Bella." He stopped there, probably realizing that I would take offense to it. I had actually; I stiffened at the thought of another guy sniffing around my Bella. Apparently everyone hadn't gotten the message yet. She was taken by me.

Jasper, being the kind of guy to notice things, tried to calm me down. My hands clenched into fists as I asked about their history. "That's really not my story to tell bro. You need to ask Bella about that one."

I nodded, reluctantly acknowledging the truth of his statement. I hoped it wasn't anything big because I was already ready to go hit him just for talking about her. If he had hurt her in any way, shape or form I would probably beat his ass.

Suddenly Emmet's booming voice rang out from the bathroom. "Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, you're a womanizer baby." Emmet came out with a towel around his waist to find Jasper and I trying to hide our laughter. "What? It's catchy alright?"

"Uh-huh sure just get dressed, I'm starving," I told him.

I could hear him grumbling as we waited for him outside. I swear my stomach was growling by the time Emmet came out of the cabin.

Walking to the dining hall, the three of us were for the most part quiet; each of us seemingly absorbed in our own heads. I personally reveled in the quiet, knowing that it was soon going to be replaced by the sound of 500 kids going crazy. Our trek to breakfast was joined by other counselors and staff members. Emmet and Jasper talked to the ones that they knew but we made a relatively uneventful group.

As soon as we got to the hill outside the dining hall, the grassy knoll I think it was, I looked around for Bella. A couple of the other guys noticed my movements and one of them clapped me on the back and said, "Don't worry about it. The girls won't be down for another 15 minutes or so. It's only until they get campers that they get down here early." He grinned in memory of some other summer. "Name's Mychal," he said and stuck out his hand to shake. "You're new right?"

I nodded and said "Edward." I shook his hand. He was taller than me by a good couple inches, with bright red hair that lay flat unlike mine, and was the skinniest person I could ever remember laying eyes on.

"Well Edward, welcome to camp. This place is pretty amazing but mostly 'cause of the people here. Although it seems that you've already found that out. Which girl is yours?"

"Bella Swan is my girlfriend." I smiled as I said it and Mychal seemed surprised but quickly grinned.

"I've been going to camp with her for years! She's so cool, and have you heard her sing?" When I shook my head, he went on. "We are going to have to get her to sing at the session talent show this summer. She and my girlfriend, Ari, did a duet last year. They were so good."

I hate to say it but I was jealous of Mychal just then. He knew so much more about Bella than I did. He had heard her sing and watched her grow up throughout the years. I wish I had that with her. I saw Jasper waving to me from across the room right when Mychal said that he had to go. I nodded to him and watched him head towards a leggy blonde in the food line. Knowing that must be Ari I laughed as his eagerness seemed to match my own. Halfway there he turned back and said, "Hey Edward! Call me Fet!" I was confused about it but figured he'd tell me eventually. I didn't want to ask him just then, not when he seemed wrapped up with Ari.

**BPOV**

"Hurry up Alice!" Rose yelled.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Alice had been changing her outfits for the better part of an hour. Not only had she waken me up at an insane hour, but now she was going to make us late. I hadn't really minded getting up that early though. I had gone outside to see if it was cold and had seen Edward to his cabin. He had looked sexy in running shorts and a wife beater tank, all sweaty and mussed. I shivered just thinking about it.

Loud voices knocked me out of my memory as Rose and Alice started arguing. I loved them dearly but really this was too much. I shook my head and quietly slipped out of the cabin. I saw Sam coming out of hers as well and waved and was walked over to her. I decided that the other two could make it down to breakfast by themselves and started walking with Sam. We chatted and talked about our recent romantic endeavors. She told me about how she and Ben had talked together all yesterday. And that she was beginning to think they might actually go somewhere. She asked me about the other guys and him, so I told her stories of summer past and all the crazy things we did. We laughed pretty much all the way to the dining hall. We each grabbed a plate of food and looked for a place to sit.

The place was really crowded because we all were eating at the same time today. Normally the counselors from the younger sessions which were about two thirds of us would eat with their sessions at an earlier time. Emmet saw us before we saw him. He stood up and bellowed for us to come and sit with them. I laughed when everyone around him grew quiet.

"Come on Sam. You can sit with us. Ben is already over there anyways." She nodded and linked arms with me. We giggle as we walked to the table. Edward's green eyes sparkled when he saw me and followed us as we wound our way through the maze of tables. It was a slow process because I stopped every few feet to greet someone I knew. I was sad we were all split up this year. I would miss being with them 24/7.

As soon as we got to our table Edward stood and wound his arms around my waist. Sam grabbed my plate so it wouldn't spill. I thanked her silently and she laughed at us. Edward hugged me fiercely followed by a chaste kiss. "Would it be weird if I said I missed you?" he whispered in my ear.

My heart swelled at how sweet he was. "No," I replied and kissed his cheek. From behind me I heard throats being cleared and turned to find Jazz and Em looking away from me in what I knew was mock anger. I disentangled myself from Edwards' arms and went to my friends. I stole my plate back from Sam and set it in the space between them. "You didn't think I forgot about you?" I asked in mock horror while hugging them both around the shoulders.

They remained stoic but I detected a hint of a smile on Emmet's face. "Fine, you don't want a hug, that's cool. Whatever," I copied their fake anger and started eating my tater tots. I almost choked when Emmet grabbed me into a hug. He squeezed me tightly until I was gasping for breath. Jasper laughed at my breathlessness.

"That'll teach you to ignore us huh?" he told me. They both grinned at me as I tried to get back to a normal color.

"Thanks guys," I said dryly.

Rose and Alice arrived 5 minutes later looking beautiful as always. Alice, I saw, had decided to go with the outfit she had tried on first: Jean shorts and a black halter top.

"Thanks for ditching us Bella," she teased me from the circle of Jaspers arms.

"I wanted to have some quality time with Sam." I smiled at the girl who returned it then continued her conversation with Ben.

"So who's excited for the kiddies to come?" Alice squealed.

We all agreed and started discussing what we hoped for our session. "And we are so beating the CIT's in Frisbee this year," I said after a while.

"Hell Yeah!" Emmet said, high fiving me over Edward who looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Every Saturday there is an ultimate Frisbee game. CIT's against counselors," I explained. "It's a huge competition and everyone gets into it. Rose and Alice are cheerleaders and-" I stopped as he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Let me guess," he said into my ear. "You play." When I nodded he chuckled. You never cease to surprise me." I shivered when he kissed the sensitive place behind my ear.

Our moment was interrupted by the mike speakers crackling. Aliyah, the director of the camp stood on a chair and spoke to us collectively. He proceeded to tell us about the rules of camp and how things were run here. Since it was mostly for the new counselors and faculty I tuned him out and snuggled into Edward. He ran his hand up and down my arm absently as he listened. "Also remember counselors," Aliyah said near the end. "Those of you who are in relationships need to be discreet about them. We are not allowed to share our personal lives with our campers. This means games like hot seat and 20 questions are not allowed to get personal." I paid attention to the last part. This was my first year as a counselor so I didn't want to get in trouble right in the beginning. I wondered how Edward and I would do with this no contact rule in place. I giggled when I saw Rose and Emmet's horrified looks.

Aliyah went on to tell us about our schedule for today and the rest of this session. We would be getting daily schedules that showed the activities for our particular session starting today. Our Heads would be giving us further information on session activities starting tomorrow. After she got down off the chair there was a sudden rush to the back to get today's schedule. Everybody was wondering when their campers were coming and who was being posted where.

The eight of us compared assignments. Edward, Rose, Ben and I stayed in the infirmary porch, which was enclosed by a wall of bushes. We would meet our campers there and take them to the meeting room where the others waited and then go back for the next batch.

We split up outside and in no time saw the first bus pull up. Kids poured out the door and were greeted by the staff that was in charge of getting their luggage. The kids varied in age; we could see really little ones, age 9 and 10 to CIT's who were 16 and 17. The older ones came up to the infirmary first because they knew where to go. Each kid came to the square area and was checked for lice or fever. Once they were cleared they checked in at the tables near the entry. The staff member their yelled out the session and cabin and then moved on. Edward and I stood together since none of our campers had come yet.

Edward was laughing at a joke I had made about a poor guy who had just been packed away with lice when I noticed a tall blonde girl stalk into the infirmary. I knew her. She had been coming to this camp for a couple years. She was the girl who I had caught Jake with last summer. After checking in, I saw her beady eyes catch sight of Edward. I stiffened immediately when she walked over to us. Edward unfortunately turned to see who I was looking at.

Seeing Tanya his eyes widened in shock. "Hey Edward," she practically purred at him.

**AN: So last time I asked for 40 reviews and you guys did it!!! Woooo!! I actually got 42 so **_**this**_** time I'm gonna ask for 50 or even 55 if you guys are feeling amazing!**

**BTW I have the next chapter all ready for you guys so review and you'll get it!!!**


	10. Sluts and Campers

**AN: Short sweet and to the point…..or at least part of the point! ******** You guys are awesome!! Enjoy!**

**Sendmeomyway is my amazing beta who edited two chapters in one day!! Yay for her and you all need to go check out her stories!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all of her characters **

**BPOV**

Tanya totally ignored me and Edwards arm around my waist as she smiled seductively at him.

"Tanya- What? How are you here?" Edward said and withdrew his arm.

I was instantly on my guard. They knew each other? Since when? Did they have history? I knew I should have learned more about Edward before moving so fast with him. I mentally beat myself up while I watched Tanya feel Edwards's arms and he let her.

Thankfully, I heard my cabin number being shouted from the front. I hurried to where the girls were standing thankful to get out of that exchange. I held back my anger and hurt to greet the three girls with enthusiasm. I pushed Edward and Tanya into a small dark closet at the back of my mind and said "Hi! I'm Bella. You girls are in 2M right?"

The three girls nodded and grinned. I could tell they were excited to be here. "Awesome. So I'm going to be you're counselor along with Alice who is waiting for you. What are your names?"

They introduced themselves as Rachel, Allie, and Piri from Arizona. I handed out the cute palm tree name tags that Alice and I had made the night before and led them to the meeting room.

"Bella, Wait!" I heard Edward call out as we left. I ignored him and continued walking with the girls. We started talking and getting to know each other. They were all 15 so there wasn't much of an age difference between us. Since the camps sessions went by grades I was always one of the youngest. I was 17 and a counselor so there was only a two year age difference between us. The four of us walked to the meeting room with little direction from me. The girls knew where we were going and what we were doing.

I could tell Alice was trying to contain herself for the sake of the three girls trailing behind me. "Girls, this is Alice," I said and then went on, "She's just a little crazy but we love her anyways."

The girls were a little surprised when she hugged them, but I could tell they were used to camp counselors like her. Taking that as my cue to leave I mustered up the courage I had to go back and confront Edward and Tanya.

**EPOV**

She was feeling my arms now. If I wasn't so shocked to see her I would have introduced her to Bella, _my girlfriend_. Obviously Tanya didn't remember our last encounter. Or if she did apparently she didn't care. It took Bella storming away from us to snap me out of my shock. I grabbed Tanya's hands and threw them off of me. "Don't touch me like that again," I practically growled at her.

She looked taken aback at my harsh treatment of her and I seriously wondered if she had had brain damage. "Baby, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me? I have missed you." Her lashes fluttered in what I knew she thought was a sexy way but the mascara clumped onto them ruined the effect for me. "I never knew you were coming to camp! Did Emmet and Jasper bring you?"

Anger started to rise in me at my cousin and best friend. They didn't bother to tell me that my lying cheating slut of an ex was coming to the same camp with us? Thanks a lot guys.

I wrenched myself away from Tanya's claws and ran to the road outside. "Bella Wait!" I called out to her. I don't know if she had heard me or not, but either way she kept walking, three girls laughing along with her. I should have followed her because I knew she was angry and worried about Tanya and me. I had to explain things to her. I cursed myself for not being totally open with her. I never thought it would come up. All I knew was I couldn't lose Bella, not so soon.

My cabin was called from behind me and my mind was whirling as I went to collect the two boys that had just arrived.

**AN: Hope you liked it and review if you want more… I'm so excited about what's coming up I've been writing for seriously like 4 days straight… **


	11. Resolutions?

**AN: I am so so so so so sorry that this is so late… But!!! good news is that I have another one close behind… so please don't kill me!!!**

**Thanks to my fabulous beta Sendmeonmyway!**

**EPOV**

The two boys' names were Jamie and Dane. While we walked to the meeting room they told me all about themselves and their camp experiences. I was amazed at how devoted they were to coming back to this place. They were so entertaining and friendly that my current situation with Bella was, if you can believe it, temporarily forgotten.

Or it was until the two boys saw her coming out of the meeting room. "Dude," I heard Jamie say excitedly.

"I know!" Dane replied in the same tone.

They both started running at the same time. "Bella!" they yelled, running to her like little boys.

I heard her bell like laugh as they crashed into her. I followed the two more sedately; trying to restrain myself from throwing myself at her along with them. The two boys started talking to her at a speed that I could not follow.

"Guys, Guys! Calm down!" she told them, interrupting their never ending tirade. "You don't have to tell me everything now. We have half the summer to catch up." Bella gave each of them a hug, reaching up to reach their shoulders because she was so short. I envied that they got to feel her touch.

She disentangled herself from the two and then finally looked at me. "Edward," she said stiffly. I could tell she had to keep her voice from wavering. My name came out of her beautiful lips half a longing and half irritation. I nearly missed her next question. "Are these two in your cabin?" When I nodded she laughed again. "Ha-ha that means that you guys are in my session. I can tell we're going to have a fun summer." She winked at them and turned to go.

"Wait." I told her and grabbed her arm. Turning back to the boys I said, "Your other counselors name is Emmet. Go in that door, he's a big guy you can't-" Before I could finish my sentence they turned and walked inside. I head Emmet's booming voice inside calling their names. It seemed everyone knew each other at this camp. Shaking my head I turned back to Bella.

**BPOV**

He had asked me to wait, and grabbed my arm. The minute his skin touched my own a fire ignited on my arm. The heat ran straight through my body to my core. I couldn't understand it but this man got to me. I had only known him a few days but already I felt myself falling for him. Not only that but I was insanely attracted to him. But then again, who wouldn't be? He was like walking sex. Maybe that's why my self esteem took a hit when I saw him with Tanya, who was pretty much the camp slut.

But I still really wanted to repair my relationship with Edward. I don't think I could stand not being with him. I felt a closeness to him that defied the length of our relationship and in those few seconds I stood there with his hand on my arm I became determined not to give him up.

When he turned to me again and his bright green eyes met mine I knew he felt the same way. Where there had been simply tight control in his features seconds before, now I saw he had let his smooth façade fall. Even knowing the small amount that I did I know it was hard for him to let people in. He had told me about his last girlfriend. She had gone to a summer camp and come home pregnant. That was two years ago. They had been only 16.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he started to say, but I stopped him. I found that I already knew what he was going to say. The sentiments only matched my own.

"Don't Edward. Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. I overreacted and over nothing." There was surprise in his eyes as I said this. I wasn't finished yet though. I pulled him into the space between the meeting room and the hill. It was a small alleyway that the art room used as a type of storage. No one could see or hear us in here. "I want you to know that I am still your girlfriend and as such there is no call for another girl to be touching you in that manner." I kept my voice light and teasing. I wanted him to know that I still wanted to be with him, and that I wouldn't let anyone get between us.

"Bella, I don't _want_ anyone but you touching me in any manner," he replied to me, his hand going to mine. With our intertwined fingers held between us, we stood there for several moments drinking in the other. Finally I couldn't take it any more; I broke our moment by throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but laughed when she kissed me. I was so happy it was hard to believe. If I had thought the last few days were good they were nothing compared to this moment right here. I didn't have to worry about anything, just the fact that the girl that I was in love with was kissing me again.

I startled myself there. I had actually said that I loved her. Not to her face of course but in my thoughts was almost as good. We broke apart panting, but a sloppy smile stayed on my lips. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the road. "Come love, it is time we should rejoin the outside world."

She giggled, "Oh I do plan to come, just not any time soon." She skipped away from me.

I laughed along with her and then I registered what she said. My signature crooked grin appeared on my face as I said, "Are you sure about that love?" And then I attacked her once more with my lips.

**AN: alrighty then… hope you guys liked it… Some lemons in the next chapter im thinking yes? Let me know!! Review!!**


	12. A Little Satisfaction

**AN: So for the record I have an excuse for not updating for a while… literally the day after I posted my cousin died and then a week and a half later my uncle who lives in Canada died as well… So for the past weeks I've been catching up all of my school stuff and recuperating from that… So I hope you guys are forgiving so on that note I give you chapter twelve… **

**Thanks as always to my lovely beta Sendmeonmyway who has waited patiently for this chapter to be sent to her!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of her characters…**

"_Oh I do plan to come, just not any time soon." She skipped away from me._

_I laughed along with her and then I registered what she said. My signature crooked__grin__appeared on my face as I said, "Are you sure about that love?" And then I attacked her__ once more__with my lips._

I was still giggling from my sexual innuendo when it was stifled by his lips on mine. He pressed us up against a wall and trapped me there. What was it with Edward and walls? He seemed to have a thing for holding me against them. I wasn't complaining though, he was so _sexy_ when he took charge like that.

His kiss was passionate and rough but his lips were soft against mine. After I got over my initial shock I deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to me and wrapping my hands around his neck. Too soon I had to break the kiss, but only because I needed to breathe. His lips still didn't leave my skin, they he just moved down to my neck.

As I was gasping for breathe from our kiss I felt his tongue flick out and graze my neck. He followed it with nips along my collarbone and I was gasping for another reason. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to give him better access. His hands moved to my back supporting me as my knees started to give, while at the same time pulling me ever closer to him.

I pulled his lips to mine and groaned into his moth when I felt him push his erection into me. I ground my hips into him, desperate for more friction. To my pleasure I earned a somewhat loud moan from him in response. I loved hearing him moan. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard. Unfortunately we were not in a place where we could be as loud as I wanted him to be. I caught his next noise in my mouth as I kissed him.

**EPOV**

I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me; that I loved her. But she was too damn alluring for her own good. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I practically fell into her.

We had moved around a corner by this point. This little alley between a wall and the building fit our needs perfectly. I was so enthralled by the curve of her neck and the taste of her skin that I only noticed that she had undone my belt when my pants fell around my ankles. I looked at her in shock. She had a mischievous glint in her eye that made my cock jump. She kissed me once on the lips and then started to slither down my body.

"Bell-oooh," I said, or tried to say as she grasped my dick in her tiny hands. They felt absolutely amazing on me. I moaned as she stroked me again and again. With each stroke she put more pressure until she was pumping me. Every once and a while she would pause to run her thumb along the head, rubbing in the bead of my pre-cum as I got closer and closer to my release.

Her touch was driving me insane, but being the masochist that I am I wanted to prolong the sweet torture for as long as I could. I was on the brink of letting loose when she stopped her motion. I opened my eyes and looked down at her just in time to see her plunge my dick into her mouth. And oh fuck, if I though her hands felt good her mouth was unbelievable. It was so warm and wet much like I imagine her soft pussy will be as it clenches hard around my dick. I wrapped my fingers in her hair and moved her head in the rhythm that I wanted, making sure not to pull too hard in my pleasure induced state. In too short a time I moaned out "Bella, I'm…I'm…oh God….going to come." She merely hummed in approval directly onto my cock, sending vibrations straight through me and throwing me off my carefully constructed facade of self control. My spunk shot directly down her throat and to my intense surprise and pleasure she eagerly swallowed it down before cleaning me off and slipping me back into my pants.

When I was finished I pulled her up to my lips for a kiss. I could taste myself in her mouth and in some sick perverse way I enjoyed it.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my girl?" I whispered into her lips.

She smiled and giggled. "So it was okay then?"

I gaped at her. "Sweetheart, it was more than okay. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life." I grinned at her when she blushed. "Now," I said with satisfaction. "When do I get to return the favor?"

**AN: So that was really my first lemon albeit a small one. So be brutal or not so much but I would like some reviews!!! Maybe like 27 so we can get to 100?!? That would be amazing and maybe give me incentive to post again in the next couple days!!!**


	13. Campers Campers Campers

**AN: SO here's this next chapter…no lemon this time… just a filler…. Lots of fluff… sorry it's a bit late.. I've been having trouble finding time to write between all the end of the year stuff at school and my extracurricular… ******

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all her characters… I just bend them to my will**

He never did get to "return the favor" as he so eloquently put it. We were interrupted before things got out of hand… again. Alice was calling my name from the doorway of the meeting room.

I tried to fix my hair discreetly before we got out into the sunlight again. Unfortunately Edward noticed my struggle and chuckled as he took my hand.

"You look beautiful sweetie, don't worry about it," he told me, kissing my fingers. I smiled at him but smoothed my hair again anyways. I know I had just given him a blow job, but I didn't want to _look_ like it.

Despite my efforts Alice gave me a knowing look when she saw me. With my eyes I told her to wait until later for the questioning. She nodded ever so slightly to me before she said "There you two are! I've been looking for ever!" She pulled my hand away from Edwards and as much as I love Alice, her hand just wasn't the same as his.

"Bella! Come on, it's your turn to stay with the girls, the next bus is coming in like 1 minutes. I get to go down and meet them!" She was practically squealing by the end of her little rant. I laughed at her and smiled apologetically to Edward, he shrugged and blew me a kiss as my personal little pixie pushed me through the door. I blushed and smiled before turning.

"Alice you know I am perfectly capable of walking myself right?"

"Normally, yes but with Edward near, I didn't think so." She told me.

I smirked and said, "well who would want to walk away from him? Have you looked at him?"

She rolled her eyes but I could see a smile tugging at her lips. "Yes I have thank you very much. I like my Jazz more."

"You would."

We continued our playful banter until we got to the small group of girls that was Rose's and our cabins. They were playing the standard two truths and a lie to get to know each other better. We only had the three girls at the moment but the two busses that had already came had dropped off seven from the other cabin. Half the girls already knew each other so the game was over quickly.

They all talked amongst themselves and I joined in the circle quickly. After hello's were said and introductions made I sat back to watch the kiddies. It made me smile at how they all got along so well. That was the great thing about this camp. You literally made friends to last a lifetime. Everyone was so welcoming and friendly. Even the shy ones were incorporated in some way.

I tuned most of the conversations out preferring to watch them instead. Still some snippets of the talk got caught in my ears.

"-have you seen him this year? He's-"

"-school was awful-"

"-no seriously this counselor is HOT-" I laughed as I followed that conversation. They had obviously noticed Jazz and Em seated at the end of the room with their cabins. Wait until they get a load of my boy. I blushed as I thought that. I couldn't deny my feelings for him. Especially after what just happened. I don't know what came over me. A new, sexy Bella took over me whenever I was around Edward. I wanted to do tings with him that I've never wanted to with any of my past boyfriends.

I mean yeah, I wasn't a virgin, I wasn't that innocent, but I've never given a BJ before, never wanted to really. I wanted Edward so much more than I've wanted any other guy before in my life. The fact that he reciprocated the feelings not only surprised me, they turned me on even more.

"Bella!" I was pulled out of my lust-filled thoughts by one of the girls, Rachel I think, calling my name.

"Oh sorry," I said and shook my head to get the blush off my cheeks and those thoughts out of my head.

The girls around me giggled and looked over their shoulders at someone. Rachel laughed along with them. "Bella," she said and got closer to me. "We were wondering if you knew who that guy is." I looked where she was pointing and my breath caught. It was Edward.

I swear my face blushed crimson as I looked at him. "Yeah I know him. He's a new counselor here; but he's in our session so we get to show him the ropes," I told her. The rest of the girls leaned towards me too. They hung off my every word like it was gold. Jeese, I didn't think they'd like him that much. Well I guess I did; look at him, he's gorgeous.

I decided to show him off a little. "Hey Edward," I called to him.

**EPOV**

She called me over and the teenagers around her were all tittering excitedly. I laughed at them in my head. I was sorry that I couldn't kiss her as I pulled Bella into a hug. I settled for a kiss on her cheek, friends did that right? God, this no touching thing was going to kill me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"My girls here wanted to meet the new camp counselor," she told me, he eyebrows raised. She winked at me and smiled to the girls. I withdrew my arm from her waist and threw it across her shoulders when I noticed some of the girls looking at it.

"I never miss a chance to meet some pretty ladies," I said flirtatiously to her.

She grinned at me and turned to the crowd of teenagers. "Girls, this is Edward. I told you he's new right? We get to show him all about camp." She laughed along with a few of the girls and I smiled uncertainly. Must be some joke I missed. Bella introduced some of the girls there and then let the rest introduce themselves. I carried on a conversation with a couple of them but the whole time I had one eye on Bella. She looked so natural and beautiful talking amongst the girls and laughing every so often.

I was about to drool on myself when Emmet saved me by bellowing that the rest of our cabin had come. We had 9 boys in our cabin. Since they were all here already we got extra time to go unpack and get ready for lunch. Reluctantly I said good bye to Bella and her teenaged girls and trudged over to Emmet and his group of boys.

He laughed at my face, "well boys, looks like Edward here is sad to leave our girls over there; you might be in for some competition for them!" His laugh bellowed throughout the room while I glowered at him. "No no just kidding boys," he amended, "Edward here has-" I put my hand over his mouth to suppress anything else he had to say about me in front of our new campers.

The boys snickered as his eyes bugged out. "Sorry about that boys," I said. I looked at Emmet sternly over the top of my hand, "He's just a little bit excited from your arrival." At that moment I felt a warm hand on my arm and I looked down into Bella's Laughing face.

"Edward!" her voice rang, "Let him go, you're going to strangle him!"

Reluctantly I let Emmet out of the headlock I had him in, which let me tell you wasn't such an easy feet for me, he was a good 4 inches taller than me and very bulky. I looked over at my 9 campers and all of their mouths were literally hanging open. "Sorry Bella, but I better get these boys out of here before they start drooling on the carpet." I smirked at them and gently hugged Bella before escorting the boys out the door. They looked at me reproachfully when we got outside. "What?" I asked indignantly. "You should have seen yourselves! You were almost panting. Besides, I've heard she's taken." I couldn't help putting that last sentence in. I didn't want them trailing her for the whole summer. How would I get time to return the favor?

**So I hope you liked it… this chapter wasn't betaed so go easy on me? Also I had like two reviews last chapter so thanks a bunch to those who did! I appreciate the support! This one though I'd like to get a few more! So review please and I'll find more time to write!**


	14. AN

**An: May I just say in the beginning how sorry I am for doing this to you guy…. This is not an update… just a really long authors note. First off, I have not had a chance to write at all these past few weeks because of school stuff and end of the year crap that I've had to do… So you guys have a choice… I am leaving for summer camp for the next two months tomorrow (june 15****th**** for those of you who read this not today)… SO you either get one more chapter tonight… but mid you I will have to rush it and it will not be betaed so it might now be good… your other option is to wish me a good summer and wait till I come home with 15 new and amazing chapters for each of my stories to post up…. Because ironically enough, the camp that this story is based on is the one I leave for tomorrow… so who knows? New places, new adventures, new mischief and new faces could appear during the summer… alright.. its your decision… leave your vote in a review if you please… **


	15. What Will They Do Next?

**AN: Well guys summer is officially over. I am home from my travels and am back in business. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More is coming very soon since I left you for so long! I do appreciate the support over the summer though! I got a lot of new alerts and reviews when I came home! They made me happy so thanks to all who did! Without further ado… Chapter 14!!**

**BPOV**

After talking to Edward and his boys I went back to Alice who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Tell you later," I mouthed to her. She accepted it but I knew she wouldn't forget which meant that I would have to spill about my actions sometime or another. It's not that I was ashamed of giving my boyfriend head, but it would be just embarrassing to tell Alice like that.

"Come on girls," I said. "Let's go show you guys the cabin. They tittered excitedly and followed Alice and I up the hill to our cabin. Other counselors were doing the same and we waved to the ones we knew and the girls screamed and hugged the girls or boys they recognized. I laughed at their excitement. It was always the same way I felt when I came to camp.

We got to the cabin and everyone split up to claim their bed. I walked in last and sat on my bed, content to watch my new campers rush around and laugh at one another. This is why I loved camp. Everyone had just met but they were acting like they had been born together. Finally everyone had found their luggage and had unpacked enough so that we had room to walk around in the little space we had. It was almost time to go to lunch and then some session programs so we gathered them up and headed down to the dining room. Lunch was rather uneventful. We sat with our cabins mostly, Edward and I giving each other fleeting looks across the tables. Alice kicked me once when I stared too long.

The rest of the day went by quickly and was a flurry of welcome speeches and cheers. Finally after dinner it was time for Alice and I to make our first real counselor tasks. I let Alice start. "Alright girls!" she squealed. "First we're going to do a little mixer to get to know each other so come and sit over here." All the girls picked their way across beds, and suitcases and the stuff that already littered the floor of the cabin to make their way to the cleared space in front of the bunk bed that was Alice and mine.

"So, I know a lot of you have already been to camp before right?" Most of the girls nodded their head to my query. I grinned; this was going to be a cinch. WE quickly established the mixer. Alice and I took out a roll of toilet paper and told each of the girls to take as much as they used. Some of course joked around and took lots. The ones who knew what was going on took one or two pieces. The rules were you had to say one thing about yourself for every square you took. After Alice and I went we got to sit back and watch our girls do it. I sighed as I looked around. Even these older girls loved being here, doing this kind of thing. I was perfectly content to sit on my bunk bed and watch magic happen.

That is until we got a knock on our door. The girl closest to the door went to open it and was bombarded with water balloons! The balloons flew inside until all of our girls were drenched! The only reason Alice and I weren't was because we had ducked into the relative safety of our bed at the first sign of trouble.

Our girls were screaming and yelling and laughing all at the same time. "Girls!" I whisper-yelled to them. "I'm going to go out and see who did this to us. Alice you stay on guard at the door." I quickly scramble to the door and peered outside. Whoever it was had either left or hidden. The day was quickly coming to a close so the shadows were lengthening. I crept out the door and crouched outside behind a chair.

"FIRE!"

The yell came out of nowhere. I jumped and ran inside as water balloons flew at me from all directions. I was soaking wet from head to toe when I got back in the cabin. I was grinning like a maniac when everyone turned to look at me though. I had caught a glimpse of a bronze covered head behind the window of a car that was parked by the cabin as I had bolted back inside.

"Girls," I said. "This means war." They all started clapping and laughing and I turned to the doorway where I knew my boy would be framed. Edward looked at me with his lopsided grin and my stomach did a flip flop. I gave him a smile and shut the door on his face.

**EPOV**

God I couldn't wait for this day to be over. The guys in our cabin were great and I could tell we were going to get along really well but god. I wanted to see Bella! I needed her. I shook my head at myself. I had only known this girl a week and already I needed her. I had lusted after girls before but this was on a level I didn't think even Emmet had felt.

After dinner Emmet and I took the boys back to our cabin and told them about our cabin time for the night.

"We decided to welcome the girls to camp properly," Emmet started. He grinned letting the boys know this was going to be fun.

I gestured to a tub that we had set up by our back porch. "I hope they're wearing swimsuits." I smiled then too. This was going to be fun.

"All right!"

"Sweet!"

"No way!"

"So cool!"

I looked at Emmet who grinned at me. "Oh yeah," he said. "This is going to be a great summer."

We watched the boys swarm around the tub and each pull out as many water balloons as they could carry. "We figured this would be a fun mixer for the night boys," I told them and looked on as they discussed who they wanted to target first. "The cabin we will be bombarding tonight is 2M. The two counselors there are Bella and Alice."

I laughed as their faces lit up. They obviously remembered the two girls from this afternoon activities. Probably they remembered their low cut tank tops as well.

We headed up the hill towards Staff row, where the girls cabin was located. We went up ninja style as Emmet put it. Sneaking up in exaggeratedly sneaky movements. I was the one who was going to knock on the door to get them to open it. I quickly did so and then hid behind a car parked close to watch. A girl opened the door and I gave the signal. Ten loads of balloons flew through the open door towards the helpless girls and their counselors.

We waited a second to reload and then Bella came outside. I grinned. She was wearing a big white shirt over her pajama pants. "FIRE!" I yelled as loud as I could. She jumped about a foot in the air and then was instantly drenched under dozens of well aimed water balloons. I got a good look at her as she bolted to the door in her now see through shirt. I got hard just thinking about it. I motioned for the boys to retreat since we were out of missiles and signaled Emmet to take them back to the cabin. I stopped in by a tree on the other side of their front are and watched as Bella talked to Alice and her girls, her shirt dripping on the floor.

"This means war," she said and turned around to look straight at me.

I gave her my lopsided grin as I looked at her. She wasn't wearing a bra and if my pants were already constricting now they were cutting off circulation. She of course couldn't know that so she smiled back at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. I had no doubt that she and her cabin would get us back for the stunt we just pulled. I gulped but I can't say I wasn't excited to see what Bella could come up with.

**AN: Things are getting fun at Summer camp! Please review and let me know what you think… I am nervous about my first chapter out after months of nothing so any advice is great! Also since I love you so much this chapter was put up after only my editing… it will be replaced with a betaed version asap**


End file.
